


Just In Case

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, sorry this is just like therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows Erwin will never feel the same way, but he'll always be there. Just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

He was being pathetic. That much he knew. Wasting all his time on Erwin was pointless. The man would never feel the same way, no matter what he'd said or hadn't said. He knew it the moment he admitted his feelings to himself that they would be forever unrequited, forever ignored or despised. But there was a part of him that dared to hope and dream that Erwin did feel the same way, and no matter how silly he felt holding onto those hopes and dreams, he would do it forever, just in case. 

 He was just a mess of a man, barely a man at that, in love with someone so much more than him, someone perfect, someone who he knew could give him everything he wanted but would never do it, because for all the affectionate nicknames, and for all the heart to heart conversations about sexual preferences, at the end of the day, it didn't matter whether Erwin told him he was cute, or called him love, or confessed his interests in men, it meant nothing. But he still thought hopefully, just in case.

For all he knew, his weeks of attempted flirting had been recognised and ignored to save him some dignity. It wasn't because Erwin was oblivious, and his attempts weren't cute or charming or daring. They were stupid, sad, pathetic. Because that's all he was. And that's all he'd ever be, in Erwin's eyes and his own. He couldn't help but wonder though if perhaps Erwin had meant it all those times he'd showered Levi in compliments, and sounded so romantic after he'd tried to be flirtatious. He most likely was just being friendly. But Levi couldn't help but hope that he was being honest, that it was something more, just in case.

He hoped the small distance that was growing between them was the walls that Erwin had mentioned grew when he was interested in someone, and all Levi had to do was just wait it out, clutch on to what he remembered, and eventually he'd be rewarded. Although he knew that it was stupid to think like that, he could hope. And so because of that, even though he knew that there was no point, no matter how far away Erwin was, Levi knew he'd always be there for him, just in case.

(Just in case you love me too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes in this. Wrote it while sad.


End file.
